


Monster

by Emachinescat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger to Ikebukuro says some unkind words to Celty, Shinra jumps to her defense. Post-season 1. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

It wasn't the man's fault, really. After all, he was a newcomer to Ikebukuro, from deep in the outlying country, far away from the world of color gangs and headless riders and slashers. He had heard stories, of course, and like most stories born from wild rumors and slivers of truth, they were elaborated and distorted. He had only come to the city because he had found work there. Terrified, he was, of the supernatural, having come from a superstitious background, and in a moment of skittish ignorance, he let fear get the best of him.

Normally, Shinra was cool-natured about this sort of thing. As a scientist and a doctor, he understood very well the way that a person's past experiences shaped his current view of the world. Ignorance and fear begat ignorance and fear, and enlightenment could be difficult to come by, and even then, with much patience. He had seen this countless times in Ikebukuro, and he was normally understanding. Normally, he had patience.

But this man's ignorance had hurt Celty. And that was _not_ okay.

 _Tap-tap-tap_. Celty's deft fingers flew over the keypad of her phone. _You shouldn't have done that, Shinra._

Shinra grinned sheepishly. "Maybe not... But no one has looked at you like that... Or talked about you like that... In a long time. And I won't stand for it."

He bristled once again at the thought of the mousy man backing away from Celty with with wide eyes as his tiny daughter gushed, "Oh my gosh! You're the Headless Rider! I've heard all about you; you are so cool! Could I see you without your helmet? Please?"

Shinra smiled; it was always heartwarming to see Celty getting the respect and admiration she deserved. She was, after all, an _astounding_ woman. Celty was just reaching up to remove her helmet when the father grabbed his daughter by the hand and pulled her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mae?" he hissed, glaring distrustingly at Celty, who hesitated - and Shinra didn't miss the way she tensed at the accusing tone. "Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain."

Celty's hands fell to her sides, her fists clenched.

Shinra blanched. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the man muttered. "Unlike you, boy, we don't make a habit of spending time with monsters."

Shinra's vision went red as he watched the man drag his daughter away, the little girl casting an apologetic look over her shoulder.

" _Excuse me_?" Shinra repeated. And before Celty could stop him, he strode forward.

The sound of Celty's typing drew him away from his thoughts. _I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Shinra. You, of all people, should know that._

"I know, I know. But - where does he get off, calling you a monster? I thought all of this was behind us. I am so sick of people thinking you are a monster. You're the most incredible person I know, Celty. And... To make that crack about your head... How dare he? After all you've gone through trying to get it back..."

Celty shrugged. _Honestly, I'm used to it by now. No matter how much people change, there will always be someone who refuses to see the truth. I've learned to let these things go; to not worry about what others think of me._ A pause. _And... A lot of that is because of you, Shinra_.

Shinra's anger melted away like the last frost of winter. His face split into a blinding smile. "Awww, Celty!" he all but squealed. "I freaking _love_ you!"

 _Calm down. Seriously, you need to calm down._ Shinra just knew that wherever her head was, it was rolling her eyes. Then - _I didn't have any idea that you even knew how to throw a punch._

Shinra smirked. "Well, you know, I did learn from the best."

A breath-stealing hit to the ribs had him flailing backwards. "Celty! Why would you _do_ that?"

When he straightened up, still clutching his side, she was holding out her phone. _I love you too, Shinra._

The pain, Shinra decided, was most definitely worth it.


End file.
